


Ten Times Castiel Saw Dean Winchester

by azazazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A cute series of drabbles depicting Dean and Castiel's love, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, Just super fluff, M/M, Seriously very fluffy, destiel au, domestic AU, implied major character death, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazazel/pseuds/azazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, it was raining.  His eyes found it very difficult to leave the smiling man who took his order, lingering for too long on his green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Times Castiel Saw Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> As drabbles traditionally consist of 100 words, each of these fluff-filled snippets are 100 words each. Warning- there is implied major character death at the very end, so take heed, friends!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff!

The first time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, it was raining. Droplets were pouring down in sheets, almost immediately soaking him to the bone. Seeing that the angry grey sky showed no sign of ceasing, he reluctantly began to seek some shelter. 'Dean's Pies' seemed perfect- a small, mostly empty café to keep out of the rain in. A rush of warmth greeted him upon entering before he sank gratefully into a cosy sofa in one corner. His eyes found it very difficult to leave the smiling man who took his order, lingering for too long on his green eyes.

 

The second time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, spring had officially sprung and sunshine brightened the sky. He had no excuse to go into Dean's café today, but he couldn't help himself. For the past week, the green-eyed waiter hadn't left Cas's mind. Cas was sure he hadn't imagined the extra smile he- Dean, Castiel presumed- had flashed him, or the hand on his shoulder before he left. He pushed the door open with trepidation but was elated when Dean waved to him, obviously recognising him. He settled into what he'd begun to regard as his sofa and smiled, contented.

 

The ninth time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, he was feeling courageous. Each time he'd been to the café Dean had stopped to talk to him no matter how busy he was. They'd talked about everything- family, work, and Cas had never known someone who made him feel at home as much as Dean did. So when Dean brought him his regular coffee, Cas swallowed and began, "Dean... D'you... Would you want to go on a date... With me?" He stared at his feet until the silence stretched and he looked up to see Dean grinning. "Thought you'd never ask."

 

The next time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, they were on a date. They'd settled on Cas meeting Dean at the end of Dean's shift and heading to a restaurant. To his dismay, Cas was forced to stay late at work, leaving him no time to change from his lawyer suit and trenchcoat while Dean was in jeans and a leather jacket. Nevertheless, they had fun, and Cas was surprised to learn that his colleague and friend Sam was Dean's brother. "Small world, huh?" Dean had grinned. Cas was reluctant to leave that night, only mollified with a first kiss.

 

The first Christmas time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, Dean surprised him. On Christmas morning Cas drove over to Dean's house just outside of town as planned. They exchanged gifts- Cas giving Dean new tools and car parts for his much-talked-about hobby, and receiving in return a small box. Intrigued, Cas opened the wrapping carefully to reveal a key. His eyes met Dean's, who looked suddenly uncertain. "It's if you want to, I mean. I thought it'd be, maybe..." he trailed off. Cas's heart filled with love, and hope. "I'd love to," he breathed. He moved in that same day.

 

The first Valentine's time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, he fell in love with him all over again. Rolling over in bed that morning, he was panicked at the lack of warmth, lack of another body. He was downstairs before the smell of pancakes hit him. Dean was fine, of course he was, cooking a Valentine's breakfast. Cas lovingly watched the curve of Dean's back as he cooked and listened, smiling, to Dean's out of tune singing before he crept back upstairs so Dean could surprise him. They spent the day in bed, watching old movies, eating croissants and kissing.

 

One year after the first time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, Cas proposed. Despite his sister Anna's warning not to take it too fast, that he didn't need a broken heart, Cas knew. He knew, without needing more time, that he loved Dean unconditionally. He was completely happy and for the first time in his life he fitted in. They were at home and Dean had asked something mundane about the following night's dinner when Cas interrupted. "Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" All Cas could see was the love in Dean's eyes as he smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

 

The first time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester as a married man, he felt utterly overwhelmed with love. The event had been a fairly quiet affair, with only Cas's siblings and Dean's brother and closest friends attending, and that was just how they wanted it. Later, back at their house, the family gathered together for a small reception party. Dean's head rested against Cas's shoulder as everyone danced around them and he murmured, "Cas, don't ever change," pressing the words into his husband's neck. Cas held him tighter in response, whispering over and over into his ear, "I love you."

 

The first time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester as a father, Cas knew he'd been lucky in life. He watched as his husband leaned over their adopted baby, singing a soft lullaby, and he couldn't imagine anything better. Even when Mary woke up, crying, in the small hours of the morning, and Dean grumbled at Cas to quiet her, Cas never minded, willingly scrambling out of bed. Dean often found him hours later, gazing out at the sun, cradling Mary in swathes of blankets and thinking about the sheer luck that brought them together that rainy day in the café.

 

The last time Castiel Novak saw Dean Winchester, they were both crying. Illness had crept up on Dean, and it was finally taking effect. They'd stayed in the house, their house, all this time, even after Mary had grown up and moved away. Dean had woken up that morning and for the first time in weeks he felt well enough to sit up in bed. Settled, they sat in silence until Cas realised he was crying. So was Dean. "Cas... Don't ever change, okay?" Cas felt the tears slide hotly down his cheeks, finding himself replying,  
"Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!


End file.
